


I refuse to think of a title

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: @xtheearlofgreyx, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Hurt/Comfort, I want the critique, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Robin shall get the girl post cannon, Sickfic, Steve/Billy - Freeform, Whump, all I've written is cannon, billy lives, but be objective, but not yet, but with Billy, except do, not yet beta read, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Heather was the host instead of Billy?What if he lived?What if he and Steve....---*---Billy's gotta grow as a character.  a lot.  So, these first few chapters shall mostly be torturing Billy and forcing him to be vulnerable.  good stuff comes later, folks.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
-Some bits of dialouge is taken directally from the show, as I tried to keep it as close to cannon as possible. All credits for that go to the Duffer brothers and their scriptwriters. I hold no claims.  
-I think Billy cannonically doesn't like Lucas because he's African-American, and so I mention him as "that black kid" once. Warning for what could be seen as mild racism.  
-YES BILLY WEARS MAKEUP  
he wears kohl around his eyes, you see him putting it on. So I don't think it's that much of a stretch.  
it's a bit of a mess, so any critique helps.

Billy Hargrove was busy. He had things to do: work at the pool, watch Max, avoid getting hit by his dad, hang out with friends. He was also pretty much your average asshole (even if he was also kind of a misunderstood badass who'd been through some serious shit) so he also hated showing weakness.  
So, when he woke up one morning to a pounding head, burning throat, sort of fuzzy head, and feeling frozen and exhausted, he was not particularly excited for the day. But he had to go to work, take Max to the arcade, and everything else, because if he didn't, people would know he couldn't handle a simple cold. Or, at least, he was telling himself that was what it was. He pulled himself up and tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately, the world seemed to be against him this morning, as a wave of dizziness crashed over him and pushed him back down onto his messy nest of blankets. He tried again, this time stabling himself on the edge of his dresser as he attempted to stand and squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to ward off the coming lightheadedness. It seemed to have worked, because he made it up this time, and stumbled towards the bathroom to see how bad he looked, but he barely made it inside before he was hit by a fit of coughing that left him gasping for air. Finally getting to the mirror, let out a hoarse moan. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone see him like this: his usually perfect hair was a rat's nest, his eyes were dull, glazed, and closer to gray than to blue, but the shadows under them matched their usual color. He was pale and wan, except for the bloom of scarlet adorning his cheeks. fuck. That was worse than he had thought. He "borrowed" some of his stepmother's makeup, attempting to look at least slightly more human. After, he pulled on jeans and a denim jacket over a hoodie even though it was the middle of summer, as he felt like he was standing in a block of ice, and he managed to at least make his hair close to normal. If he could've chosen, he would've worn all his jackets with sweatpants or something softer and warmer-no, actually, if he could've chosen, he would've just slept for the whole day. However, either way, he had to get up and drop off Max on the way to the pool, so he unsteadily made his way out to the car to wait for her.  
"Drop me off at the arcade, not the mall today"  
Billy nodded, not noticing Max's confusion at his quiet.  
"Jesus, Billy, why is it so hot in here?"  
Damn it. Billy had forgotten that other people might not have been as cold as he was, and he'd turned the Camaro's heater up to the max setting.  
"Left the heater on from before" he managed to croak a response, reluctantly turning it down.  
After dropping off Max, he drove to the pool. When he walked into the changing rooms, even though it was the middle of summer, he was still cold, and so he opted for a long-sleeved rash guard instead of his usual bared chest. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was almost time for his shift to start, so he headed out. When he passed Heather on her way out, she whispered a "You ok?" to him.  
"Just tired" he responded, nodding. Apparently it was still a little too obvious something was up.  
He sat down on the life guard's chair, draping his towel over his legs for a little more warmth, and sliding on sun glasses so his expression was a bit more hidden.  
Unfortunately for Billy, Heather wasn't the only one who noticed. Steve, Max, Eleven, Mike, Will, and Lucas were watching him from behind a car.  
"I don't know. He looks pretty normal to me." Max was using their binoculars to watch him.  
"Normal? How many times have you seen him with his shirt on?" Lucas pointed out.  
Steve took the binoculars from Max and stared at Billy.  
Max nodded, cocking her head to the side. "I mean, it's a little weird."  
"More than a little" Mike's face was serious and worried as he turned towards her. "He was in a tub with ice. The Mind Flayer likes it cold. Plus everything else..."  
"But he's lounging at the pool! Which is like the least Mind Flayer thing ever" Max sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more then trying to convince the party.  
"Wait. Steve, what do you think?"  
"hmm? What are we talking about? ... least Mind Flayer-y thing ever. yes, yes, I agree."  
He goes back to staring at Billy.  
"Not necessarily" Everyone turned to face Will. "The Mind Flayer likes to hide. He only used me when he needed me. It's like. Like you're dormant. And then.. when he needs you" He turned to face Billy. "You're activated. "  
"Okay. So we just..wait until he gets activated." Max swallowed, trying to cover up her fear for her brother with determination.  
"No. What if he hurts someone. " Mike shook his head.  
"Or kills someone" Will jumped in.  
"We can't take that chance. We need to find out if hes the host." Mike turned away and started walking towards the pool.  
"Where are you going?" El started to follow him.  
"I have an idea. Boys only" He called back, motioning for Will and Lucas to follow.  
"Do you want me to come?" Steve yelled back  
"No, we're fine. Keep watching all the half-naked gals over here"  
Steve raised an eyebrow with a glare and a coked head, but stayed with El and Max anyway.  
\---***---  
Finally, Billy's shift was over. He headed into the changing rooms, which were thankfully empty, and finally let out the coughs he'd just barely managed to hold back during his shift. (Okay, well, not entirely. But he thought he'd covered it up pretty well, he'd felt his control slipping and even the shallowest of breaths was rumbling and wheezy, so he took a sip from the Icee cup he held, and pretended to choke.) He knew he probably shouldn't be pushing himself like this; it had only been an hour or so since he left the house, and he already felt so much worse. He could barely stand, let alone walk, and it would be a miracle if he survived the day without passing out.  
He sat down on a bench after pulling on some shorts, and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.  
"Oh, Biillllllyyyy" a voice sing-songed.  
"Pools closed" he called out without moving or opening his eyes. God, he was tired.  
A door slammed.  
"Pools closed!" he said a little louder, this time opening his eyes.  
"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy" the voice was back.  
He sluggishly pivoted around. "Who's there" he mocked their lilting tease.  
"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllly" it called again  
He stumbled through the locker room, showers, and hallways following the voice. He really didn't want to have to deal with some shithead troublemaker kid right now. He just wanted to go home and sleep, even though he knew that wasn't happening. Maybe he could sleep in his car though, while he waited to pick up Max. Then he saw a figure through the door of the sauna.  
"got you" he mumbled  
laughter came from inside as he stepped forward.  
"Come get me you piece of shit" whoever was in there was way too overconfident. No matter. Billy knew how to fix that. He moved forwards, running his hand along the wall for support. He would just deal with this kid, and then he could get out of here.  
He opened the door and walked in. Wait. Inside was the dummy they trained life guards on with a walkie-talkie duct-taped to it's chest. Goddamnit. He had been tricked for nothing, and he could've been sleeping. He picked up the dummy and threw it across the room.  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps. turning around, he discovered it was Max's friend. Ellen, or whatever her name was.  
"Hi" she called out and, even though she didn't move, he was thrown back against the wall seemingly by an invisible force. Great. Now he was hurt. Another thing to deal with.  
Then the door slammed close in his face, and that black kid he told Max to stay away from was barring and chaining it closed.  
What was going on? Why would Max's friends do this? Did they think it was some kind of joke?  
Billy's train of thought was interupted as he noticed it had just gotten warmer in here. It was nice at first, but, for some reason, it just made him shiver even more.  
Then he noticed Max was there too, standing a little further behind the group, breathing hard and staring him in the face. She looked terrified.  
"Max." he whispered.  
She looked at him, and then at her friends.  
"Do it" she nodded, and the boy with the red and white shirt and white baseball cap reached out and turned the heat all the way up.  
Everything went hazy. He was only able to get fragments of what's going on, and he understood none of it.  
Why was everything so fuzzy? He couldn't see. It was so cold. why was he so cold? He was barely concious through the fog that seemed to have taken up residence everywhere, inside and out. Everything hurt. God, he was so tired. Maybe he could just sleep, just for a little while? Words and phrases cut through the fog, but he barely heard them. "How hot... farenheight.....yeah...220.....hes definitly reacting to it....no purple veins though..."  
nothing made sense...he was so tired...something was chasing him...a shadow...he was so scared....max was there, he had to convince her....he did something...maybe to her?...the shadow was closing in...it was doing something to him....maybe that's why he felt so awful..so cold....he had to convince her, she could help him...  
"max..." he sobbed"'s not my fault...please believe me, max, 's not my fault...he made me do it"  
"What's not your fault, Billy" she was stepping closer now, he just had to convince her, then everything would be okay.  
"I've done things, Max. Really bad things. I didn't mean to"  
Max could barely understand him, he was crying so hard.  
"He made me do it"  
"Who made you do it, Billy?"  
"I don't know, it's like a shadow...like a giant shadow" he was rocking back and forth through the tears  
"what'd he make you do" Max whispered.  
"It's not my fault, Max, please believe me, it's not my fault." He rolled over, soaking wet with sweat and tears.  
Max was crying now, too  
"Billy, it''s going to be okay." she put her hand up against the glass. "it's going to be okay. I want to help you. You just have to talk to me. We're going to get out of this, alright?"  
Black spots were flooding his vision, he was so dizzy, he just wanted to sleep, everything was closing in, the black was everywhere now, then it took over completely and he collapsed.  
"Turn off the heat!" Max was yelling "Get him out of there! He's not the host!"  
Steve worked as fast as he could, bringing out Billy and laying him next to Max on the floor. Sure enough, there were no purple veins on his arms and legs, and blood ran red (instead of black) from the wounds on his back where El had thrown him. Max was right. So then why had Billy been talking about a giant shadow? And why was he acting so weird?  
When Billy woke up a few minutes later, the world was still spinning. But he was awake, and still alive. He had to get home. He couldn't stand up, so he crawled outside, somehow dodging people even though he fell a few times, but he made it to his car and drove home. Luckily, Neil hadn't arrived yet, so he didn't have to deal with facing his father without bringing Max home like he should've had.  
\---*---  
"What are you doing." Neil's voice was cold, and terrifyingly calm. Billy rolled over to face him, mumbling a little.  
"Get the fuck up, you lazy bitch! Where is Maxine? I thought I remembered that you were supposed to be watching her! " although, now it has lost all traces of cold, turning instead into the opposite.  
Billy groaned, struggling to choke back the thick coughs it threatened to turn into. Neil would only hurt him more if he were to find out. Billy quietly took inventory of himself, discovering that he felt slightly less horrible then he had when he finally crawled into bed the night before, but significantly worse then he woke up yesterday.  
"William Hargrove get your lazy ass out of bed right now."  
He grabbed Billy's shirt and pulled him up out of bed, harsh afternoon sunlight attacking his eyes, along with the burning cold he'd almost been able to squash from inside his nest of blankets. Neil yanked him up, slamming him against the wall. Billy groaned again as the dancing black spots from before came back, along with the dizziness. He struggled not to pass out.  
"What did we talk about?" The dangerously cold, calm voice was back now.  
"mhhh... r'spec' 'n 'sponsibility..."  
"Yes. And you will respect me by getting the hell out of bed! And you will be responsible by watching your sister like you should be!" Each time he said either 'respect' or 'responsible' he lifted Billy off the wall a few inches, and shook him.  
"no' my ssissterr" Even while sick, Billy had some defiance left.  
Neil punched him in the stomach.  
"Do not dare disrespect me or your family like that again. "  
Susan was standing in the doorway now; she had heard the yelling and had to make sure Max and Billy were okay.  
"Neil... it's okay..." Her quiet voice was shaking with fear.  
He whirled around to face her.  
"No. It's not okay, Susan. Nothing about his behavior is okay. But... he's going to make it up to me. He's going to take Max to the arcade or wherever in ten minutes. He's going to apologize to you for saying Max wasn't his sister, and he's grounded for the next month, because he clearly needs some more nap time, and less socialization. Isn't that right, Billy."  
When Billy didn't respond, Neil slapped him again.  
"Isn't that right, Billy."  
"yes sir" Billy mumbled.  
"Excuse me, what was that? I couldn't hear you."  
"Yes Sir"  
"Alright. now apologize to your mother."  
"S'rry, Sus'n"  
"It's okay, Billy, really, it's fine.."  
Neil finally dropped Billy, who sank to the ground, and walked towards the door. About halfway there, he turned back to look at Billy.  
"What the hell are you waiting for." He walked back to Billy, and kicked him up. "Get up. You're taking Max in ten. Go. "  
Billy pulled himself up on the headboard of his bead, breathing heavily, and proceeded to lean against it, waiting for Neil to leave the room.


	2. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Billy discovers his limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I suck at characterization, and I would love it if anyone willing to critique could give specific examples/things I could change on that front  
-also any critique is good, please :)

"Hey Billy?"

He looked over at her. It was strange for her to want to have a conversation with him, especially since he was just dropping her off at the arcade. 

"So... me and some friends are going to hang out at the mall today, but later, so could we go get ice cream first?"

Oh. That's why she was talking to him. He nodded, expecting that to be the end of the conversation and her to ignore him like she usually did, but she was still looking at him. And not her usual glare, instead, this expression was one of concern. 

"Wh't." He looked over at her pointedly

"I just.... you're... are you okay, Billy?"

" 'm finde, Max." he snapped, facing the road again and turning up the radio to show he was done talking to her.

As they pulled up to the mall, Max was looking at him again with the same weird expression. 

"Come in with me. I'll get you something. It'll only take a second, you won't be late to the pool."

He could kind of use some coffee to wake him up a bit. And it would be so warm...

He nodded, stumbling out of the car. He could wait outside, he didn't have to talk to Steve-

Steve. Billy wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but, let's just say, maybe there was another reason Billy went into Scoops Ahoy! Ice Cream Parlor that day. And it definitely wasn't for the free ice cream Max was promising him. 

Lost in his thoughts (of a certain brunette) Billy hadn't noticed they were already there. Finally. Even though it had only been a couple hundred feet, he felt like he had walked a marathon. 

"What do you want?" Max was asking, pulling his head out of he clouds and right back next to the glass window Steve Harrington was staring at him through. He met Steve's eyes for a second, smirked with a wink, but then Erica hit the bell another ten times and Steve went back to scooping ice cream. 

"...Billy?" Oh yeah. Max had asked him a question. He was probably supposed to answer that. 

"hmm? oh. coffee. black"

Max nodded and pushed open the door, setting the bells tied to it jangling, and blasting Billy with the cold air inside. Yet another reason to stay out here. 

He sat down on the bench outside, and pulled out a cigarette so that, in case anyone saw him coughing, they'd think it was from smoking. 

What was taking Max so long? He turned around and looked back through the window. She and Steve were talking worriedly, close together. He pulled open the door.

"Max."

She came towards him, rolling her eyes and glaring, but bringing her rainbow sherbet and his coffee, which he traded for a twenty. He then turned around and walked back to his car, unaware of what was happening back in Scoops. 

\---o-0-o---  
"Her number is (***)***-****, got it? Thank's Robin!"  
Rolling her eyes, she watched him run excitedly out the door, still wearing his Scoops Ahoy! outfit.   
\---o-0-o---

Steve was glad he still had Dustin's binoculars from when they were breaking into Starcourt. He crouched down behind the bushes outside the pool (where he hoped to be at least slightly hidden) and brought the binoculars up to face the lifeguard's chair. Billy was slumped over, holding his coffee from this morning, and still wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a towel. What was up with him? Steve was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the binoculars were slipping out of his hands until heard them landing on the ground next to him. He bent down, searching through the bushes to find where they had landed, but the bushes were so thick that they were well-hidden. Damn it, where were they? Finally, he saw the tip of a lens poking out from under a branch, and he grabbed it and pulled them out. Getting them settled back on the life guard chair, he found it was empty. Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he whiled around, dropping his binoculars. 

"Hello, pretty boy. Now. Johnathan, I'd expect, but you? King Steve: pedophile. Enjoying watching the little children with their pretty little suits, are you?" Although his words sounded normal, the swagger behind them was lost, and even though Steve noticed that, he was too humiliated to notice how rough and tired Billy's voice was. 

"Actually, I wasn't watching the children."

Billy raised his eyebrows "Oh, my bad. I should have said King Steve: faggot. Sorry, sorry. Now, that one is a little less surprising."

He didn't know how right he was.

"I just... Max said you've been acting weird, and I... wanted to make sure you were okay. But I barely know you, so I thought-"

Billy was secretly touched, and scared at the same time. No one had ever cared about him like this before, except for maybe his mother. But, because of that, it was so different that he internally pulled back, hiding inside himself. He would not, could not be vulnerable. And especially not in front of Steve. 

"Aw, pwetty wittle stevie was worried about little ol' me? Is the faggot in loooooove?"

"Hargrove. really, man. What's up with the shirt though? You never wear that many clothes if you can help it."

"Princess, I appreciate the attention, but stay the hell away from me."

"Okay, Okay. Jeez, dude. But, really, why the shirt?"

Billy tried to think of a convincing excuse, but his brain didn't seem to be functioning the way it should be. 

"I'm cold, okay? Why do you fucking care so much?!?"

"Because it's the middle of summer, idiot. It's like 80 something degrees out here. You shouldn't be cold."

"Shut up. You're fucking imagining it, or you're dreaming, or sick or something."

"Ohhh" Steve muttered. Billy was sick. That's why he was acting so weird. 

Billy watched him, looking either confused or blank, it was hard to tell with those sunglasses. Steve stepped forwards, reaching up to place the back of his hand to Billy's forehead. Billy ducked, stepping back. 

"I'm not sick, Harrington, leave me the fuck alone."

"Dude, you said you were cold. I'm just going to check"

"Like hell you are, Harrington. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. What about that don't you understand?"

Steve stepped back, raising his hands up by his chest, palms facing Billy. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll shut up. But only if you spend the afternoon with me. Just until you have to pick up Max. Your shift's over anyways. "

Billy didn't want to admit it, but spending the afternoon with Steve? He was totally in. Even if he would never admit to it, even to himself. And, anyways, he was too tired to keep fighting. 

He sighed. "Fine then, fag. If that's what it takes to get you to shut your pretty little mouth."

On the car ride to Steve's house, Billy fell asleep against the window. It took a lot on concentration on Steve's part to focus on the road ahead, and not the curly blond mullet in the seat next to him. 

Once they got to Steve's place, he woke Billy up, which Billy was not pleased about. Actually, he seemed pretty grumpy about this whole thing. 

He dragged Billy inside, set up on the couch and put on E.T.. (Because everyone's seen E.T., so hopefully Billy could get some sleep.) During the movie, he tried to subtly take care of Billy without him noticing, (which was hard) and included things like pulling the throw blanket over himself and "accidentally" also putting it on Billy. Even though Steve was hot, it was worth it as Billy's shivers became less intense. 

It didn't take long for Billy to fall asleep, and to Steve's surprise, he leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. 

Steve took advantage of the former fact to take Billy's temperature, which was 102.3. Oh shit. That was high. He decided to call Joyce. 

"Hello, Hawkins General Store, how may we help you?

"Hey, Mrs. Byers, it's Steve."

"Oh. Hello, Steve. Is everything okay?"

"Well, my... friend's at my house right now and he's got a really high fever, and my parents aren't home. I wasn't sure what to do, and I'm worried about him, and-"

"Of course I can help, Steve. Anytime. How high is his fever?"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Byers, and it's 102.3"

"Oof. That's high. And you can call me Joyce, sweetie. Can you get a ice pack, or a wet cold towel? "

"Um *sounds of searching through the fridge* "hmm, yep. got one. What do I do now?"

"Put it on his forehead, we need to cool him down. "

"Okay, thanks Mrs. By- Joyce"

"Anytime, honey. Now, here's what I want you to do next..."

\----o-0-o---

Billy woke up in a bed. Where was he? Who's bed was this? 

It seemed Steve had given up trying to be subtle. He was wrapped in blankets (He was still cold though), and there was something cold on his head. He picked it up; it was a cold washcloth. He tossed it onto the floor, for three reasons:

1\. That was such a sick-person cliche. so stupid. He thought Steve should be able to do better than that. 

2\. He was not sick, anyways.

3\. He was not about to show weakness in front of anyone, especially not the guy who's definitely his enemy, and who he does not have a crush on, because he is not gay. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Oh no. Steve was coming. He tried to hide all the stuff Steve had brought him (Medicine, something in an orange prescription bottle, tissues, ect.), untangle himself from the blankets, and stand up all at the same time, which didn't work. He ended up in a pile of all the stuff, even more tangled in the blankets, and on the floor of what he now realized was Steve's room, just as Steve walked in. 

"Oh, you're awake. I brought you some tea." Amusement was clear in his eyes and he was trying not to laugh. "Let's maybe get you back in bed." Steve reached his hand out to help Billy up, but he didn't take, opting to stand up on his own. However, he had only made it to a sitting position when he black spots came back, and he started coughing at the same time. This time Steve grabbed his hand, and pulled him back into the bed. 

"Okay. It's okay. Here, uh, Joyce said to get you to take these when you woke up, so, uh, here's the cough thing, and the antibio-something, and this third one that's supposed to help in some way I don't remember. "

"An-ti-bio-tics?" he managed to get out between coughs. 

"Oh, yeah. that was it."

He could finally breathe again. 

"bu' why?"

"Oh, I think you have pneumonia or something like that... I don't know. Either way, it was bad, and you shouldn't have been out working and things. "

Pneumonia. That was pretty serious. Oops. 

"'m late. Gotta go home. Dad'll kill me."

"I took Max home, and told you're dad I was a friend and you were staying over. It's fine."

"Why... all this?" Billy gestured at the pile of things around him.

"Well, Joyce said that's what I should do"

"Who's tha'?"

"... Max's friend Will's mom."

"Why her?"

"oh god. well, a few years ago, this thing happened, and we all... sort of formed a party."

"Who's we?"

"Max, and her friends Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Eleven. Then Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler. And Me, and my friend Robin. And Joyce and Chief Hopper. Oh, and Lucas's sister Erica. "

Billy raised an eyebrow

"The fuck happened so all of you are, what'd you call it? a party?"

"Yeah, party, like in D&D. hmm. Well, get better, and I'll tell you. Maybe you'll even become a member. You're already involved in this anyway, you're eventually going to ask why we locked you in a sauna, might as well know what you've got yourself into."

Billy nodded, and leaned into Steve, who smiled as the "tough guy" facade dropped again, and Billy fell asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder for the second time that day.

\---o-0-o---


	3. A/N

Hey all. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a bit and all, and I won't be updating until almost February. I'm being forced off all social media platforms, which apparently includes ao3. I've got a few more chapters posted on Wattpad, if that helps anything. They're under @xtheearlofgreyx, and I believe it's called Harringrove Fluff.   
Also, I've got a drabble written far in the future and if you want, I could schedule that to post sometime later in the month. I'd need a reply about that soonish though, as I've basically got today.


End file.
